CSI Miami: Save You
by ICrzy
Summary: What happens when your lover and best friend get kidnapped? How will Ryan Wolfe handle it? Will he be able to save them both or will he only get to save one? Find out! RyanXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own CSI Miami! I only own Jamie Sullivan my OC! Please review and favorite for more!**

Ryan Wolfe woke up, he looked in his bed seeing his girlfriend sleeping next to him. He had a smile, Jamie Sullivan was sound asleep. He quietly got out of bed, he got dressed and headed out to the kitchen. Where he planned to surprise Jamie with a well cooked breakfast. It had been a few months since they started dating.

Ryan pulled out a pan, he went to grab eggs and then heard his phone ring.

"This is Wolfe." He answered.

"Mr. Wolfe, you're on the clock." Horatio said.

"But H, it's my day off." Ryan said.

"I am sorry Mr. Wolfe but Eric didn't answer." Horatio said.

Sighing he nodded, "Yeah I'll be down there in a few. Let be grab my things and I'll be there." Ryan said and hung up.

He turned seeing standing in the hallway was Jamie, she was wearing one of Ryan's shirt and her shorts. She had bed hair and was yawning. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey, I um gotta go." He said.

Jamie nodded, "Hey no big deal I have to report to Doc soon." Jamie said.

Ryan smiled, "How about later we do something special for our four months." Ryan said.

Jamie looked at him, "Such a romantic type." She said.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her. Then his phone went off again which the two stepped back. Ryan saw the text message and turned to Jamie.

"I have to go," He said.

"I know." She said.

Ryan grabbed his things and walked out. Jamie let out a sigh and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Ryan drove to the crime scene Horatio texted him. Once he got there he saw Natalia give him the eye. She walked with him the crime scene.

"So Jamie, how long has it been with her?" Natalia asked.

"Four months. Why?" Ryan asked.

"Wow, this must be serious." Natalia said.

They crossed the yellow tape and Ryan started taking photos of the scene.

"Nat, we aren't being serious. We are taking it slow." Ryan said.

"OK," Natalia said smiling.

Natalia was collecting the bullets near the body. The body was of an older man in his late forty's. He had a gun shot wound to the head. Dr. Loman was studying the body, that's when Horatio walked over.

"So doc, what do we have here?" Horatio asked.

"Well simple gun shot wound to the head. It seems our guy had some kind of beating before his death. Miss Sullivan and myself will have a look at it." Loman said as the body was being loaded.

Horatio walked over to Ryan and Natalia, "How many rounds were fired?" Horatio asked.

"A total of six, counting the one in our dead guys head." Natalia said.

Ryan knelt down and turned toward the buildings around, "Our shooter must have been a sniper but the direction at which he fired was in that direction." He said and pointed north.

No buildings in that direction.

"You think he was in another building?" Natalia asked.

"I don't know." Ryan said.

"It your job to figure it out." Horatio said and walked off.

**JamieXRyan!**

**Shit is gonna go down!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own CSI Miami! I only own Jamie Sullivan! Review and favorite for more!**

Dr. Loman and Jamie were down doing the man's autopsy. Dr. Loman and Jamie were looking at each part of the man and then took notes or recorded them saying what they found. All of a sudden Jamie noticed something odd.

"Um doc, this doesn't look normal." Jamie said.

Dr. Loman looked over and saw the skin was black, "Why that is odd." He said.

"Could it be some kind of burn?" Jamie asked.

"Looks like," But shook his head after touching it, "But doesn't feel like one."

"What could it be?" Jamie asked.

"I'll have it sent to the lab to figure it out." Dr. Loman said.

"I can take it up there." Jamie said.

Dr. Loman smiled, "Alright but don't be gone long." He said.

"Promise." She said.

Dr Loman cut some of the black skin off the dead man and put it in a container. Jamie smiled and left to the lab. She walked to find trace and then saw Calleigh, so she walked in there to hand off.

"Um doc and I found this weird color on our victim. Can you try to figure out what it is?" Jamie asked.

"Sure," Calleigh said and took the container.

Before Jamie left Calleigh stopped her, "Wait Jamie."

Jamie turned, "Yes?" She asked.

"How are you and Ryan doing?" Calleigh asked.

Jamie smiled, "We're good." She said.

"Really, how long has it been?" Calleigh asked.

"Four months."Jamie answered.

"Wow, I am happy for you two." Calleigh said.

"Thanks, I really need to head back to work." Jamie said.

Calleigh nodded, "Yes and I will tell you what the black skin is." Calleigh said.

Jamie smiled and walked off, as she walked down the hall. The young assistant passed Eric, who was suppose to be there earlier. He stopped Jamie quickly.

"Hey Jamie, is Ryan here?" Eric asked.

Jamie nodded, "Yeah?" She answered.

"Do you know where?" Eric asked.

She shook her head, "Nope." Jamie said.

"OK, well um later." Eric said.

Jamie watched as Eric walked off, she shook her head and walked back to the lab.

Ryan was in his lab, he was going through the bullets found at the crime scene. Then in came Eric, that's when Ryan noticed his friend standing there with a sorry look on his face.

"Wolfe, I am sorry I had H call you in." Eric said.

"Too late now." Ryan said.

"Look man you can take one of my days off." Eric said.

"Eric, its no big deal." Ryan said.

Eric nodded, "OK dude. So um I just ran into Jamie, how are you two?" Eric asked.

Ryan smiled, "I think she is the one." Ryan said.

"Wow, four months with her and you think she is the one." Eric said.

"Eric, she is different." Ryan said.

Eric padded Ryan's back, "Well I wish you luck with her." Eric said.\

**JAMIExRYAN!**

**What will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own CSI Miami! I only own Jamie Sullivan! Please review and favorite this, it'll mean the world to me!**

Horatio walked into Calleigh's lab as she was talking with Jamie. She got the test back on the skin color on the victim.

"It's stasis dermatitis? That's rare." Jamie said.

"I know, which shocked me." Calleigh said.

Jamie nodded, "Well thank you for this. I'll tell doc." Jamie said.

As Jamie walked passed Horatio entered, "Calleigh do we have a name on our vic?" Horiato asked.

"Actually yes. His name is Nathan Bradley." Calleigh said.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Horatio asked.

"Should because he is the director of the hospital here in Miami." Calleigh said.

"Why would someone attack him?" Horatio asked.

"Maybe have something against the doctors." Calleigh said.

"OK, keep me posted." Horatio said.

Eric went to the lab to collect the clothing Nathan Bradley was wearing. Jamie was putting some stuff away and writing down some information. She heard Eric and smiled.

"Where is doc?" Eric asked.

"He went to go grab the clothes." Jamie said.

Eric nodded, "OK." He said.

The two were never really close, sure Ryan and Eric were but Jamie never got the chance to get to know Eric. One because they work in different places and two Jamie can't find anything in common with Eric.

The two heard a loud crash in the lab. Eric pulled out his gun, and told Jamie to stay back. Jamie lowered down and hid behind the table. A gun shot hit Eric. Eric fired his gun, and maybe hit once. But there was another shots, Jamie got up and knocked Eric down to avoid getting hit. Jamie reached and hit an alarm warning the workers someone has broken into the lab.

"GET UP!" Shouted a masked man.

Jamie was shaking and slowly stood up, the masked man pointed to Eric.

"Get him and follow me, or I'll kill you." He threaten.

"Why not just take me? He is injured." Jamie said.

"Duh, now pick him up or there will be another bullet in him." He threaten again.

Jamie lowered down and picked up Eric, she never realized how heavy he was. She dragged him and limped down the hallway. She stood next to the man who had just attack her and Eric. As she walked out she saw Dr. Loman trapped in a room. Jamie gasped.

"Pl- Please let my boss go." Jamie said.

"No!" He shouted.

They reached the parking garage and took them to a white van. Once he opened the doors, Jamie heard gun shots and screaming. The man pushed Jamie in and threw Eric in.

"JAMIE!" Shouted Ryan.

Tears in her eyes, "RYAN!" She yelled back.

After she yelled back, the masked man punched her. He shut the door and fired back at Ryan and the others. The masked man got into the van and drove off. Bullets hitting the white van, and Ryan chasing it until he couldn't anymore.

"Damn it!" He yelled.

The van was lost in traffic and so was Eric and Jamie.

**Uh no! What's gonna happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own CSI Miami! I only own Jamie Sullivan! Please review and favorite!**

Ryan was in the break room with Natalia, the two were eating their lunch. Ryan took a drink from his soda. The two sat down at the table.

"So Ryan, what are you going to do for Jamie tonight?" Natalia asked.

"I don't something romantic." Ryan said smiling.

Natalia smiled, "So you gonna ask the question?" Natalia asked.

"Talia, it's been four months. I don't know if she'd say yes." Ryan said.

"It couldn't hurt to ask." Natalia said and took a bite of her sandwich.

Ryan took a bite of his sandwich, he looked up seeing Eric head to the lab. He was really trying to apologize for causing Ryan to come in on his day off. Which Ryan at that point didn't care, what would he had done while Jamie was at work and he wasn't.

"So is she living with you or just crashing over?" Natalia asked.

"None of your business Nat." Ryan said.

"I'll take one of them as a yes." Natalia said and laughed.

All of a sudden they heard an alarm go off, that alarm was coming from the lab Eric went to. More importantly, it was Jamie's lab. Ryan dropped what he was doing and jolted toward the lab. He ran down to see blood on the floor and heard punching sounds. Ryan ran over with Horatio behind him.  
Ryan unlocked the door, that Dr. Loman was trapped in.

"A man broke in, he held a gun to me and pushed me in here-! He took Eric and Jamie." Dr. Loman said.

Ryan felt like he couldn't breathe, but all he knew is he needed to hurry. Ryan pulled his gun out and charged out in the direction the blood was pointing to. Behind him was Horatio, Calleigh, Walter, and Natalia. Also Tripp hurried with his men to back up the CSIs.

Ryan's feet his the ground hard and screamed Jamie's name.

"JAMIE!" He shouted again.

A little away he heard, "RYAN!"

He felt his heart sank, when he heard a gun shot. It was the masked man, shooting toward Ryan. Ryan fired at the kidnapper and missed, hitting the van.  
Ryan dead sprinted with his team behind him, he fired one more round before he lost the van in the traffic. Ryan stopped running and stood in shock of what just happened. He just lost his girlfriend and his best friend.

"Damn it!" Ryan shouted.

**What is Ryan going to do? How will he save his friend and girlfriend? **

**What will happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own CSI Miami! I only own Jamie Sullivan! Please review and favorite for more!**

Eric woke up, he was in a van. Jamie was leaning over him, she was trying to slow down the bleeding. Eric opened his eyes and closed them, then fully opened again.

"Wha- What happened?" He asked.

"We have been taken." Jamie said.

"But who?" Eric asked.

"The guy who shot you." Jamie said.

Eric saw a bruise on Jamie's forehead, "Oh gosh Jamie are you OK?" He asked.

Jamie looked down at him, "I am fine. I am more worried about you." She said.

Eric felt the van suddenly stop. Jamie turned toward the door, which it opened quickly. Jamie closed her eyes being blinded by the light. Suddenly she felt someone drag her out of the van. Someone else grabbed Eric, who was weak.

"Kill that one, he has no use to us." Ordered the one who took them.

Jamie screamed and pushed away from the guy holding her, "NO!" She screamed.

The masked man turned to her, "What?" He asked.

Jamie who was shaking looked at him, "I- I can patch him up. You- You'd need us to get whatever you want, kill one of us and your chances are slim." Jamie said.

The man grabbed Jamie again and pulled her back, Jamie was struggling to get out. The masked man slapped her and Eric yelled. Then guns pulled out and was held up to their heads.

"Fine, but no funny business." The masked man said.

Eric looked up at Jamie, Jamie was shaking and about to cry. The men were taking the two into some kind of factory, where Eric was handcuffed to a pipe and Jamie wasn't. This was her chance to patch him up, while someone guarded her.

"You didn't have to," Eric started.

"Don't say that. Besides I need you like you need me." Jamie said.

Eric coughed, "Yeah but I've been shot." Eric said.

"I know," Jamie said and turned, "You have a first aid?" She asked.

The man guarding them threw the white box at her, she caught it and opened the box. Jamie looked around for what she'd need. First she went for the bullet,  
which she felt bad because Eric felt all of it and yelled. Jamie got it out and got out the gauze to wrap him. She was able to wash her hands and once she returned to Eric, the man with the mask returned.

He had a sly grin, "Hello there sweetie." He said and touched Jamie's chin.

Eric cursed at him, which was followed by a punch to Eric's head. Jamie screamed and was pulled back. The man with the mask turned to Jamie and held onto her arm.

"Girlie you are going to do something for me, whether you like it or not." He grinned.

Jamie saw a blade of a knife in her face, her eyes widen and she felt the sweat on the back of her neck.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked.

**What will happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own CSI Miami! I own Jamie Sullivan! Please review and favorite!**

Ryan was so stressed, he paced back and forth in the lab as Tripp filled them in on what went down. They put Nathan Bradley in some gang, that he owed money and someone got to him before this gang. Horatio turned seeing a worried and stressed Ryan Wolfe, he walked over to his friend.

"Go home Mr. Wolfe." He said.

"Are you kidding me? H, those bastards took Jamie and Eric. Like hell I'll stay home." Ryan said.

"I don't want you getting out of hands. If you make me doubt this judgement you may loose your job." He said.

"Got it." Ryan said.

Natalia ran in looking freaked out, she held a CD. She looked at everyone in the lab and then lastly to Ryan, she had tears sliding down her cheek and looked down.

"We got this from a kid who was paid to deliver it here." Natalia said.

"It's probably from the kidnapper." Calleigh said.

Ryan's jaw tighten hearing that word, he just wanted to scream and put a bullet in that bastard's head. Horatio nodded and took the CD. They all followed him to the media lab. Horatio put the CD in the DVD player, clicked play.

_When the image finally appear it was black, then someone pushed a figure in the light. It was Jamie. She had a large bruise on her forehead and seemed really shaken. She looked blinded by the bright light, at which it was in her face. Suddenly she felt someone grab her hair and she screamed. Someone handed her a paper._

_"Read it." The man holding her hair demanded._

_Jamie nodded slowly, "Nathan Bradley was our bitch. He stole from other companies and gave us our money, until he robbed us of our half. He became some cocky son of a bitch." Jamie read._

_The man pushed a gun on her neck, "Continue!" He yelled._

_Tears sliding down her cheeks, "Um- uh since Nathan was murdered and we had nothing to do with it. We want something else. Which is one billion dollars and Tony Diaz to be released. And meet at the harbor." Jamie said._

_A man behind the camera said, "Don't forget the last part sweetie."_

_Jamie who was in tears said, "If we don't get what we want in 48 hours we start killing your friends." Jamie said._

_Then the camera went fuzzy and the video ended._

Everyone in the lab stood in shock, Ryan hit the wall and stormed out. Natalia followed him, worrying about her friend. Horatio let out a deep breathe and was standing next to Calleigh.

"What do we do Horatio?" Calleigh asked.

"We find them." Horatio said and walked out of the lab.

**What's gonna happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own CSI Miami! I only own Jamie Sullivan! Please review and favorite for more!**

Eric opened his eyes, his head was hurting. He looked around and was figuring out what was going on. He finally realized it and shot up. He looked around and saw sitting in the corner was Jamie. She had her knees resting on her chest, she had her head down and seemed to be crying. Eric looked around and saw the door shut, probably locked.

"J-Jamie." Eric called.

She shot up, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She saw him awake and well, so she crawled but then stood up to run over. Once she was close to him, she touched his face.

"You're OK." She said.

He smiled, "Yeah are you OK?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No-." She said quietly.

"Jamie, what happened?" He asked.

"H has 48 hours to give into their demands or they are killing us." Jamie said.

Eric saw Jamie about to start crying again. She must be thinking never being able to see Ryan again, or better yet saying more than she did that day. She felt Eric touch her hand.

"We'll be OK." He said.

"You sure?" She asked.

Eric nodded, "Yes because I will protect you. I will make sure you live and see Ryan again." Eric said.

Jamie had a small smile, but it faded when the door unlocked. In came the man with a mask. He had some of his men standing behind him, the man walked in the room a bit farther then stopped.

Eric who was still handcuffed tried to be in front of Jamie, "You will not touch her." He said.

"Ah a heroic type." The man chuckled.

Jamie was suddenly grabbed by her hair, she was being dragged. During which she was kicking and screaming. Eric was yelling for them to release her but instead got kicked in the face.

"ERIC!" She yelled and was gone.

One man stayed with Eric, the man grinned and cracked his knuckles. The picked up Eric and punched him in the stomach and then punched his back. This man was beating him, but not to the point of death. Instead to leave as much damage as possible.

"This is what you get for trying to play the hero card." He laughed.

Jamie was still screaming and crying, then she was thrown on the ground. She tried to get up but felt someone touch her. Her eyes widen, and she pushed the hand off.

"Stay away!" She screamed.

Then she felt a hard object hit her on the head. Her body fell back down, she was dizzy from that and tried to stand again. However this time once she stood she felt a blade to her neck.

"Hey sunshine." Said the leader of the group.

She tried to calm her breathing, "Who- Who are you?" She asked.

"Does a name really matter?" He asked.

Jamie kept herself from crying, "Actually it does." She said.

He held the knife tight and close to her skin, "Really now?" He asked.

"Yes!" She screamed.

"Alright, I'll tell you my name when you tell me your name." He said smiling evilly.

"Jamie Sullivan." She answered quickly.

"Ah well then Jamie, my name is Luke." Luke answered.

"What no last name, Luke?" She asked smarting off.

"Ah someone with sass? Well I don't trust people who work with cops." Luke said.

Jamie saw the man they left Eric with come in, he was laughing and started rambling on about how he was beating up Eric. Jamie felt this uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"So, Luke why don't you let my friend go?" Jamie asked.

"Excuse me? You have no power to make a deal." Luke said holding the blade a bit closer.

"I understand, but- but he is a- a father. He has children at home who would miss him, are you willing to rob them of their father?" Jamie lied in hopes it would work.

"Actually I don't give a fuck." Luke said and pushed her toward the man who attacked Eric.

"Take that bitch back." Luke ordered.

Once Jamie got back, she saw Eric laying on the floor. His head leaning and blood on the floor, she didn't even need a push to enter the room. She ran in fast, and went to treat his wounds with what was left of the first aid. Jamie was grabbing things and heard the door lock again. Suddenly she heard coughing, looking up she saw Eric waking up.

"Er- Eric!" She yelled.

Eric slowly opened his eyes, "Jam- Jamie?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah, its me. I am so sorry." She said feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault." He answered.

Jamie looked down, "They are going to kill us aren't they?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know." Eric said.

"I am scared, Eric." Jamie said.

Eric nodded, "Me too." He replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own CSI Miami! I only own Jamie Sullivan! Please review and favorite!**

Ryan sat in the break room lost in thoughts. He was wondering what kind of pain Jamie and Eric were dealing with. He slapped his head and suddenly felt like it was his fault.

_Flashback_

_Jamie was walking down to his lab, she leaned in. Her bright smile lit up the room, when he turned seeing her._

_"Hey," He said._

_"Hi cutie." She said._

_Jamie walked over and hugged Ryan, even though their job has a PDA rule they aren't yelled at as long as they get their work done. Jamie looked up at his green eyes. She kissed him on the forehead._

_"What was that for?" He asked smiling._

_"No reason." She smiled._

_Jamie giggled and then felt Ryan kiss her cheek, "Jamie." He said._

_Jamie looked at him, with her blue eyes staring him down. Her blonde hair a little bit longer and her smile just as cute as always._

_"Yes?" She asked._

_He leaned close and now both of their foreheads touched, "I love you." He said._

_She smiled, "I love you too." She said._

_He held onto her hand, "Tonight I am going to treat you to a nice dinner." He said._

_Jamie rolled her eyes, "You don't have to." She said._

_"But I want to." Ryan said._

_Horatio walked in, "Mr. Wolfe we have a crime scene." He said._

_"Coming." Ryan said to Horatio, who was already leaving._

_Ryan turned to Jamie, the two stared at each other. She smiled and kissed his hand. She blinked and felt him kiss her lips. She kissed back and then he stepped back._

_"I have to go." He said._

_She smiled, "I know." She said._

_"I love you." Ryan said._

_"I love you too." She said._

_Ryan walked out of his lab carrying his kit and caught up with Eric, who was grinning._

_"Hello there Romeo." Eric teased._

_"Oh shut it Eric." Ryan said._

Present

Ryan sat there just stuck in thoughts and then heard someone walk in. It caused him to jump, he turned around and saw Horatio. Horatio noticed his friend's eyes were red and looked a little puffy. Ryan had been crying for a while. Ryan watched his boss sit down and looked directly at him.

"Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said.

"I know, H." Ryan said.

"We are going to find them." He said.

"We don't even know where they are." Ryan said.

"In 48 hours we will. We are going to save Eric and Miss Sullivan." He said.

Ryan nodded and pulled out a small box from his pocket, "I know it seemed a bit early but I thought about what Natalia and I were saying." Ryan started.

Horatio looked at Ryan, Ryan was messing with the box and then looked up at his boss.

"I honestly love Jamie so much. I don't know what my world would be like without her." Ryan said.

Horatio was given the box and when he did, Horatio was shocked seeing a diamond ring. Horatio looked up at Ryan, Ryan had his hands to his face and continued to cry. Horatio stood up and knelt down to his friend. He hugged Ryan and was the shoulder that he needed at that moment.

"We will find them, that I can promise you." He told Ryan.

**Will Ryan be able to save Jamie & his friend Eric? Is someone gonna die? **

**What will happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own CSI Miami! I only own Jamie Sullivan! Please review and favorite!**

Natalia walked down the hallway, she had news and needed to share it with her boss. However once she found Horatio, she saw him comforting Ryan. Natalia hesitated before entering the break room, she wasn't sure if she should wait but knew this news was at the most importance. Natalia stepped in and Horatio lifted his head, he saw her and she waved. Horatio slowly let got of Ryan, he leaned in and said something quiet to Ryan.

Horatio stood up, "What is Miss Boa Vista?" Horatio asked.

Natalia looked from Horatio to Ryan, "Um we think we've found their location." Natalia said.

That got Ryan's attention, his head lifted slowly. Horatio looked at the damaged Ryan and then to Natalia, he wants to be sure and not walk into a trap.

"You sure?" Horatio asked.

"Positive, H." Natalia said.

That's when Ryan stood up, "OK." Ryan said.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" Natalia asked.

"Going to find Eric and Jamie." Ryan said.

"But- H? Shouldn't he stay behind, in case he loose his cool?" Natalia asked worrying about Ryan.

Horatio turned to Ryan, he saw the fire in Ryan's eyes. He knew just as much as both Eric and Jamie mean to Ryan. Horatio felt that Ryan had to like how Horatio and Eric went to Brazil to find the people behind Marisol's death.

"As long as you keep yourself in check Mr. Wolfe." Horatio said.

"I will." Ryan said.

Natalia had a bad feeling about it. The three walked into a lab where Calleigh and Walter were in. Walter was typing stuff on the computer. However both him and Calleigh were shocked to see Ryan in the same room as them. Walter looked from the computer to Ryan and then turned back. He didn't want to ask if he was OK, just in case Ryan broke down into tears.

"What do we have Walter?" Horatio asked.

"Well H, Calleigh and myself used the CD the kidnappers sent up to find the location." Walter said.

"It was pretty touch and go for a while. After which we manage to find some numbers in the far right corner, it seems whoever was working the camera didn't noticed." Calleigh said.

"And what does it say?" Ryan asked.

Calleigh turned to Ryan, "Its a factory number." Calleigh said.

"Well done, so you figure out where?" Horatio asked.

Walter nodded and clicked the mouse on enter, and then a map appeared on the screen. Walter clicked the zoom button and the image zoomed until all the CSIs saw a factory on the screen.

"That's the old warehouse factory. Now no one uses it." Natalia said.

"Or so we thought. Walter call Frank and get him to get his men. We are going to get our friends back." Horatio said.

**Short chapter... Yes I know but who cares!**

**Are they gonna make it in time? Will Ryan's anger get the better of him?  
**

**What will happen next?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own CSI Miami! I only own Jamie Sullivan! Please review and favorite for more!**

Jamie sat next to Eric, the two sat really close. Eric held onto Jamie's hand, she had tears sliding down her face. Eric and Jamie remained silent. There was voices outside and yelling between the men. Eric felt Jamie tighten her grip on Eric's hand. Jamie looked over and Eric, he looked at her and touched her face.

"We'll be OK." Eric said.

Jamie's tears were being wiped by Eric's fingers, "We'll be saved." He said.

Jamie nodded slowly and looked into his brown eyes, "I hope so." She said.

"We will." He said.

There was bounding against the door, which caused the two to jump. Then the door fell loudly, Luke stood with another man. Both of them pointing guns at the two. Jamie and Eric heard gun shots being made outside. Luke grabbed Jamie and pulled her up, Jamie was screaming to Luke and trying to get out.

"Shut up you bitch!" Luke yelled.

"Leave her alone!" Eric yelled.

Outside the CSI and the police parked their cars and hurried in quickly. They all headed toward the factory, Horatio opened the door and all of them lifted their guns.

"Miami Dade PD!" Horatio shouted.

Tripp and his men went off to the left, and some followed the CSIs to the right. Men popped out with their guns and fired at them. However they were out matched. Ryan saw the guy who took Eric and Jamie, he grabbed a guy and told him to follow him. Ryan turned to Horatio, he nodded and followed Ryan.

The two followed behind slowly, they heard the gun shots from the main room where everyone else was. Then suddenly heard a loud thud just ahead. As they approached the location, they heard a female scream. It was Jamie.

"Shut up you bitch!" Shouted the kidnapper.

"Leave her alone!" Eric yelled.

"Drop your gun!" Ryan shouted and popped out.

Ryan and Horatio saw the kidnapper holding Jamie, the gun to her head. Eric handcuffed to a pipe and a gun also pointed to his head by the other guy. Ryan had a glare and pointed his gun toward the guy holding Jamie.

"I said drop your gun!" Ryan shouted.

Tears sliding down Jamie's cheek, a small smile seeing her boyfriend. Horatio aimed his gun at the man holding the gun to Eric.

"It's over drop the gun." Horatio said.

Jamie felt the gun dig into her head, she yelped and the man laughed.

"Like hell I will." Luke said.

"Just drop it!" Eric yelled trying to move, but the guy pushed him back.

"I am not giving up without a fight damn it!" Luke shouted.

Jamie looked at Ryan, she smiled seeing him. Ryan looked at her, he had a feeling he knew what she was thinking. She nodded slowly and tears slides down her face. Ryan shook his head, he didn't want to do it.

"I love you." Jamie said.

Ryan looked at her, "I love you too." He said.

A loud gun shot went off. A body hit the floor. And a weeping CSI.

**Who got shot? Who is dead? Which CSI is weeping?**

**What is gonna happen next?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own CSI Miami! I only own Jamie Sullivan! Please review and favorite!**

Shots fired, and slowly a body fell to the ground. It honestly felt and looked like slow motion to everyone in the room. However, quickly Ryan ran over.  
As Horatio fired another round at the man about to shoot Eric. Jamie was on the ground, her eyes widen and then was lifted up by Ryan.

"We are going to need a medic!" Ryan shouted.

Horatio ran over to Eric, Eric smiled seeing his brother-in-law here. Horatio got the handcuffs off Eric's wrist, which was now bloody and in pain. In came a few medics, they first rushed to Eric. He had the life threatening injuries. Until Jamie noticed her shoulder was bleeding.

"Uh no," She said.

Once a smile quickly faded, "Jam-Jamie you'll be fine. I need a medic over here!" Ryan yelled.

Jamie felt Ryan touch her face, "Everything is better now." Ryan said.

The medic was caring to Jamie's wounds as Eric was being taken out. Then she was being taken to the squad, which Ryan followed. He never let go of her hand.  
Horatio met up with the others and noticed all the dead bodies from the shoot out.

"Where is Eric?" Calleigh asked worried.

"On his way to the hospital." Horatio said.

Natalia looked at Horatio, "What about Jamie? How is she?" She asked.

"Also on her way to the hospital, let's head over there and see how our friends are." Horatio said.

They all nodded and got into their hummers, they drove down the highway and made it to the hospital. Sitting in the waiting room was Ryan, he was tapping his foot on the floor at a fast speed. He heard someone walk close to him, which caused him to stop. He looked up seeing his friends, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Know anything?" Walter asked.

"Eric went into surgery and so did Jamie. They said Eric lost a lot of blood but he is a fighter." Ryan said.

"And Jamie is going to be OK?" Calleigh asked.

Ryan nodded, "Yeah." He said.

"That's good." Natalia said.

Ryan nodded, "Yeah." He said and tears began to flow from his eyes.

Calleigh smiled and hugged him, "It's all over." She said.

Ryan nodded and then the doctor walked over, "Um family of Eric Delko and Jamie Sullivan?" The doctor asked.

"Here." Horatio said.

"Well Eric's surgery went well. He lost a lot of blood but whoever did that patch up did a really good job, if it hadn't been done right he'd probably be dead now. However, he suffers from a few broken ribs and a broken wrist." The doctor said.

"Alright and Jamie?" Ryan asked.

The doctor nodded and pulled out the chart, "Well Jamie only manage wound was in her shoulder where she was shot. Nothing too life threatening the bullet hit her bone causing it to crack. So she'll have to have a sling for the time being. She has some bruising on the head and a few other minor injuries. Other than that she'll be fine." The doctor said.

"Thank you sir." Calleigh said.

"Can we see them?" Natalia asked.

The doctor nodded, "Of course we put them in the same room so you all can see them." The doctor said.

The doctor led the way to the room, once the doctor showed them everyone ran in quickly. Ryan ran directly to Jamie, she was sleeping and seemed so peaceful. On the other side, Eric was fully awake.

Calleigh smiled, "Hey there." She said.

"Hi Calleigh." He said weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Walter asked.

"In a little pain, but thanks to the meds not so much." Eric said and grinned.

Eric turned his head looking at Jamie and Ryan, he formed a small smile and then turned his head back to the rest of the group.

"I am glad you're alright." Natalia said.

Eric nodded, "Me too." He said.

Jamie moaned and then slowly opened his eyes. Her eyes closed quickly being blinded by the sunlight. That's when she heard her name being spoke by Ryan. At that moment she didn't care if the light bugged her, she opened them up fully and saw Ryan.

"Ryan," She said smiling.

He held onto her hand, "Jamie." He said.

She began to cry, "I am so happy to see your face." Jamie said.

Ryan nodded, "I was so worried." He said.

Eric looked at Jamie, "Jamie I want to thank you." Eric said.

Jamie looked at Eric, "You're alright." Jamie said feeling better.

"Thanks to you patching me up." Eric said.

Jamie smiled, "Well you are Ryan's friend not to mention apart of my family." Jamie said.

Horatio looked at the two, "I am happy you are both alive." He said.

"Ah H." Eric said.

Jamie smiled, "Lt- Uh that means a lot Horatio." Jamie said saying Horatio by his first name for the first time.

The others stayed for a while and finally left little by little. Eric even fell asleep, however Jamie was content talking to Ryan. He never let go of her hand, and she didn't care. She noticed him looked down and then back up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I was afraid I was going to loose you." Ryan said.

"Well you didn't." She said.

"I know, but- I would have been upset for not being with you. Or better yet tell you something important." Ryan said.

"What?" Jamie asked.

Ryan kissed her forehead, "I love you so much Jamie. My world would be nothing without you. I love waking up and seeing you in my bed, sleeping with me. I love cuddling with you and even kissing you." Ryan said.

Jamie looked at him and smiled, "Ryan you're making me blush." She blushed.

"But its true. After what just happened I just realized I could have lost you and I would have been broken." Ryan said.

"Oh Ryan," Jamie said.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a box, and then knelt down on one knee. Jamie was crying but not sad tears, more like shocked and happy tears. Ryan opened the box and Jamie gasped, she covered his mouth.

"Jamie Sullivan, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Ryan asked.

Jamie was speechless, she was so shocked. She wiped her tears and then nodded. She continued to nod and also cried.

"Yes, yes. A thousand times yes." Jamie finally spoke.

Ryan smiled, "Wow really?" Ryan asked.

"Of course you idiot." Jamie said and pushed him.

Ryan pulled out the ring and put it on her finger, and then kissed her on the forehead. That is when the meds kicked in and she fell asleep. Ryan looked at her and smiled. He let out a deep breathe.

"I can't believe she said yes." Ryan said.

**Awe... RyanXJamie! YAAAY!**

**What will happen next?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own CSI Miami! I only own Jamie Sullivan! Please review and favorite for more!**

Eric woke up, he nearly forgot he was still in the hospital. He glanced toward the window and saw Jamie reading a book. She seemed so calm and happy, he lifted himself to sit up. He glanced at her hand and noticed a ring that wasn't there before.

"Hey did you always have that ring?" Eric asked.

Jamie blushed, "Uh- um." She said.

Eric formed a grin, "Ah Ryan proposed?" He asked.

Jamie answered by nodding.

"I am happy for you two." Eric said.

Jamie turned to him, "Thank you." She said.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Alright, just some minor pain if I move my shoulder. How about you?" Jamie asked.

"Ugh, fine." Eric said.

Jamie looked at him, "You know I should say sorry." She said.

"Sorry?" He asked.

"I never got the chance to get to know you. I've always thought you were this jerk and I never wanted to be near that, yet when we were in that factory you showed me you weren't what I thought. So for that I am sorry." Jamie said.

Eric grinned, "Hey its alright." Eric said.

"Sure?" She asked.

Eric nodded, "Yeah for real." Eric said.

In came a doctor, "Miss Sullivan?" The doctor called.

Jamie nodded, "Yes sir." She answered.

"You are being cleared to leave today, I phoned your boyfriend to come get you." The doctor said.

Jamie smiled, "Alright thank you." She said.

The doctor left, Jamie turned to Eric.

"You'll be fine without me?" She asked.

"Yeah, besides Calleigh is coming over." Eric said.

"That's good." Jamie said.

Eric looked at Jamie, "Good luck with your relationship." Eric said.

"Thank you." Jamie said.

About a hour, Jamie was ready to leave and awaited Ryan. Ryan came into the hospital and Jamie followed him to his hummer. Once they got into the hummer, Ryan kissed her on the lips. Jamie touched his face, she never felt that happy to be with anyone in her whole life.

"You are such a stinker." Jamie grinned.

"But you love me." Ryan said.

"Do I?" She asked.

Ryan laughed, "Yes you do." He said.

They drove to Ryan's house where some of her things were since the night she crashed over. When Jamie walked in, she saw how neat the house was. It didn't surprise her,  
it was so stressful for him too so his OCD must have acted up.

"Yeah sorry about it." Ryan said.

"Ryan, its fine." Jamie said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, if I hated your OCD I'd dump you months ago." Jamie said.

Ryan smiled at that, "Well thank you for being honest." He said and kissed her forehead.

Jamie smiled, "So have anything planned?" She asked.

"Not really. Thought we relax here and watch some TV movies while eating ice cream." Ryan said.

"How very romantic." She teased.

Ryan held onto her hand, "But seriously I am happy you're back." He said.

Jamie stared into his eyes and kissed him on the lips. He touched her cheeks and pulled her closer to him. Jamie's good arm touched his face as her hurt one hung in the sling.  
Ryan's and Jamie's eyes were closed and then slowly opening, as they stopped kissing.

"I am happy too." She answered.

**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**What is gonna happen next?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own CSI Miami! I only own my OC Jamie Sullivan! Please review and favorite for more!**

Jamie was standing outside the crime lab, it had been a whole month since she had been there. Her doctor wanted her to rest up with her injury, also she needed to catch up on her college courses.

Jamie let out a deep breathe, "Here goes nothing."

She entered the building, no one took a second glance at her. Not yet. She entered the elevator and clicked the button. She let out another deep breathe, she noticed her hands were shaking, why was she nervous? It felt like she was going to high school for the first time.

The door opened and Jamie stepped out, she saw a few interns pass her and entered the elevator behind her. Jamie walked further into the lab when she was stopped by a familiar face.

"Hey there," It was Eric.

"Hi," Jamie said forming a smile.

"Look at you, all rested and seem ready for work." Eric said.

Jamie chuckled, "Yeah I am. Sure going back and forth to the college is enough, but I missed coming here." Jamie said.

"How are you?" Eric asked.

"Better," Jamie said with a smile.

Eric nodded, "Good."

"Look who is back!" Shouted familiar voices.

Jamie turned and saw the gang walking over. Jamie had a smile and was greeted by the crew, everyone was giving her hugs and smiling. Natalia was the first to hug Jamie and then was Calleigh, afterwards Dr. Loman hugged her. Ryan stood by Horatio smiling and then Horatio hugged Jamie.

"Welcome back Miss Sullivan." Horatio said.

"Uh, H. Soon you'll be calling her Mrs. Wolfe." Eric said.

Jamie blushed and so did Ryan. Natalia and Calleigh glanced at the blushing Ryan.

"Oh Ryan proposed?" Dr. Loman asked.

Jamie nodded, "At the hospital." Jamie said.

Horatio smiled, "I am happy for you two."

"Thanks H." Ryan said.

Natalia smiled and ran to a room then back, "Well come on guys. I got cake and we can celebrate Jamie's return." Natalia said.

Everyone cheered and followed Natalia off into the break room, but Ryan stopped Jamie. He hugged her and stared into her eyes. Jamie smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Feel better?" Ryan asked.

"Everything feels the same, of course I feel better." Jamie said.

"Good, come on. Let's get some cake." Ryan and holding out his hand to Jamie.

Jamie smiled and reached for it, thus the couple walked into the break room. In the room, there was some cake on Eric's face and Calleigh's. The two were laughing, Horatio and Dr. Loman had some cake. Walter walked in asking for some, which he was given some from Natalia. Ryan handed a piece to Jamie, and they began eating the cake. Everyone was all happy and laughing. Everything seemed to be back to normal, just like they want it to be.

**Sorry for the long wait... But final chapter! & sorry its short... But thank you for the support!**

**~ICrzy~**


End file.
